


Revelations

by NRGburst



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Banter, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Post-Canon, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: Final chapters/Taking off masksFilling in the gaps at the end of TDKR.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 33
Kudos: 79





	1. Set Fire to the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _I set fire to the rain_  
>  _and I threw us into the flames_  
> 

Denial was the first stage of grief. Selina understood what she was doing even as she cursed herself for a fool, pulling up the navigation and searching for the icon that would mean he'd somehow escaped that explosion. Well, his utility belt at least. That was the most likely place the homing device was- she'd tracked him down earlier the same way, saving his life just in the nick of time. Only to have him sacrifice it anyway, as if it was no more important than one of those billions of dollars he'd shrugged off losing.

Such a damn waste. She wished the taste of acrid metal and ashes in the wind were the only reason behind the bitter taste in her mouth.

She sucked in a breath when she spotted the icon, imagining the smoking ruin of his remains. She'd seen those pictures of people's shadows burned into stone after the first A-bomb. That it was still functional was a miracle. It was a lot further from the center of the bay than she'd expected, the explosion must have flung it-

Her thoughts skittered to a halt. For a second she sat frozen, unable to take her eyes off the screen. A second later she let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

"You sneaky sonofabitch…"

She jumped when the engine suddenly revved on its own and frowned at the screen.

  
  
**RETURN TO USER**

**  
  
**"Oh sh-!"

  
  
She had just enough time to grab hold before the bike took off like a shot.  
  


* * *

  
  
She had only panic fragmented memories of the next few hours- finding him slumped against a wall; strapping him to the bike; following his whispered instructions to a veterinary clinic in Oldtown. She'd had to outsmart the security on his the suit and mask so they could perform CPR when his heart stopped, and then she'd anxiously paced the waiting room floor as they performed emergency surgery on a table normally used for animals. The TV provided a little distraction as officials made speeches about radiation poisoning precautions and treatments and relief efforts being mustered for the city, but her thoughts kept coming back to the same thing.

She really was a sucker. Getting attached to people meant getting hurt, and he'd started out as a mark –hell, she'd betrayed him. And yet he kept trusting in her --believing in her, even-- even though he was smart enough to know better.

She really shouldn't have kissed him again. The memory was messing with her head. But the moment had been so loaded and she'd acted on selfish impulse. 

If only the ache in her chest and the knots in her stomach would go away. She didn't want to be some tragic weeping woman if the emergency measures were all for naught.

  
  
It was hours later when the door finally opened and one of the two vets emerged. "Sorry we couldn't keep you updated- with just the two of us we've had our hands full. He's in recovery now. Would you like to see him?"

  
  
She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Yes."

He was pale, with wires and tubes going to machines and IV drips and an oxygen mask over his face and a tube down his throat. But his heartbeat registered steadily on a monitor, and his skin was warm to the touch.

"Your vet school must have had one hell of a program," she said dryly.

The doctor inclined her head from the sink where she'd been washing up, drying her hands. "The Batman saved us on Harvey Dent day. We used to work at Gotham Memorial. I was a surgical resident and my husband was an OR nurse when the Joker took us hostage. But without a hospital after there were too many medical personnel and not enough jobs. Not that either of us wanted to work in a big hospital again after what he made us… " She broke off, shuddering. "I went back to school and switched to veterinary medicine. We bought this place with the insurance settlement. "

"The Batman came here the night after we opened and asked us to get the surgical bay ready for emergency procedures on humans as well, just in case. Had a duffel bag of cash "from a friend" to fund the equipment." She smiled wanly, looking over at him. "I guess we know who that "friend" is now. Most of the equipment was just sitting in storage for years. Gotham was at peace and the Batman was hibernating. We'd almost forgotten how to be afraid… until Bane and his "revolution." No riots here in Oldtown, but we've barely ventured out the last few months. We knew the Batman wouldn't abandon us though. We've been ready ever since we saw his sign again."

_You owed him a debt too, huh?_ "...I wish others were as appreciative."

The doctor looked at the readings on the monitor pensively. "We've done our best. The next 24 hours will tell."

* * *

  
  
He needed to be constantly monitored, so they stood vigil in shifts. Selina hurried home to shower, change and gulp down some canned soup. Her packed bags and the laptop taunted her from where they sat by the entrance. She'd opened the Midtown Tunnel herself; made Jen pack and leave. If she'd been given this chance even two days ago, she would have grabbed it and run. This city that had been the stage for enough tragedy and pain for her, and now she could really start fresh- her criminal record, newspaper articles and even references to her on forums used by fences had all been erased thanks to his Clean Slate program. She still found it hard to believe- breathing freely would take practice after trying to claw her way out for so long.

He'd given her a sweet ride to use as well. And yet she was still here, despite all the hoping and planning and plotting. 

  
  
She'd done what he'd asked and more. But he'd somehow managed to see right through her carefully constructed persona, get under her skin despite all her defenses.

It still bothered her that he'd talked about giving everything _._ Had he guessed that fate had it in for him today? They said that people sometimes had premonitions about their death, and he'd always seemed to know more than he should; have some secret tucked up his sleeve.

Or was it that he'd been planning for a clean slate too? Nothing like death to put a final nail on all the claims on him.

Not that he'd actually dodged that yet either.

It was late when she slipped back into the clinic. She'd only lain awake wondering, so she'd given in. Whether he took his last breath or finally woke up, she'd be there to find out.

* * *

  
  
She was curled up asleep in a chair when she woke to the sound of him gagging. Her eyes flew open to meet his panicked ones as he struggled clumsily with the mask and tube. "Hey- hey, it's ok. We're at the vet, remember?"

But the doctor was already there and smiling, calmly easing the mask off and removing the tube. "Welcome back Mr. Wayne. Good to see you breathing on your own again. "

He nodded, lying back and grimacing. "The fallout?" he croaked.

"You almost died and _that's_ what you ask about first?" Selina growled.

  
  
She rolled her eyes and continued when he gave her an expectant look. "Mild radiation levels in communities by the waterfront. The reporters are saying it isn't as bad as advertised since the casing wasn't designed for a bomb. Dr. Pavel was probably trying to convince Bane of his value as a hostage."

He nodded and sighed with obvious relief. "My reactor, my responsibility. I needed to know. Doctor, my thanks."

She nodded, checking the dressing on his wound and bringing a cup of water and a basin. "Gargle only. I'm sure you're in some residual pain. Let me know if it is unmanageable and I can increase the dosage."

He smiled grimly as she helped ease him back. "I've endured much worse than this."

She nodded, her face a mask of calm concern. "But you don't have to. You are a very lucky man. The stab wound you received was deep, and just missed the hepatic artery. The open wound in your chest cavity also caused your right lung to collapse: what we call a 'sucking chest wound'. It's a frequent complication from a puncture wound to the chest- your lungs are designed to function in a closed system. We were able to repair the damage to your liver and re-inflate your lung." She hesitated. "While I am as grateful as any other Gothamite for your actions yesterday, I must strongly discourage you from engaging in any more high risk, high impact activities in future. There is a good chance your lung will collapse again if you aggravate it unduly."

He shut his eyes, as if savoring the act of inhaling and exhaling. "The Batman died yesterday saving the city, Doctor. I will do my best not to let your efforts --and his-- go to waste."

She lowered her eyes. "Of course. I'll be in the office if you should need anything. Just push the button there."

Once she left, Selina pinned him with a glare and raised her eyebrows.

"You scared the crap out of me."

  
  
"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents. I employed an explosive as a distraction."

  
  
She gave him a withering look. "You're comparing _a nuke_ to flash grenades?"

  
  
He chuckled and then winced, sucking in a breath. "Same thing on a bigger scale. But I was actually talking about that building I had to destroy enroute. You weren't the only one looking for a way to start fresh. To finally take off the mask; go anywhere and be anything."

That brought a ghost of a smile to her face. "I get the motivation. I just want to understand how you did it."

"Duct tape and a brick on the gas pedal, " he said, grinning when she lifted an eyebrow derisively. "Software patch on the autopilot. Did you know I went to Princeton? Double major in computer science and finance."

"Ohhh, a geek with a _pedigree_."

"Hey, you don't get to judge me just because I wasn't born in the master bedroom of Wayne manor."

  
  
That elicited a real laugh, and she lifted a shoulder, sighing theatrically and shaking her head in mock dismay. "...I suppose I'll just have to decide based on your actions instead."

  
  
There was a flash of emotion in his eyes before he smiled, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. "... Then I look forward to arguing my case."

She didn't know how he did it, doing something so ridiculously old fashioned to boot. But from the look in his eyes --and his heart rate monitor-- he might be as affected by the stupidly romantic gesture as her.

So she leaned close and smirked. "Save it, Wayne. It's not your words I want."

He laughed low, triumphant. "Could never stop you from taking anything you wanted."

She quirked a brow. "Some things are better when they're given," she admitted. 

"I do like it when we agree," he murmured, cupping her cheek before pulling her close.

Selina had to admit: she rather liked it herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just hoping to fill in the gaps in the ending of TDKR with a bit of medical realism. And no, he couldn't have survived a swim in the winter water much longer than the "exiles" since he was no longer wearing the Nomex suit, although I did try writing a version like that before I started researching and realized how little time he had before that stab wound killed him, especially since Talia so kindly removed that knife.


	2. The fear you won't fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Part of the beauty of falling in love with you_  
>  _is the fear you won't fall_  
> 

Bruce Wayne freely admitted he had abused his body over the years. Some of it had been unfocused, self-destructive rage. But the majority of the lasting damage was the price for being The Batman, and he'd always paid without complaint. That he'd recovered from the broken back was a miracle in itself. But this second round leaving him helpless and immobilized sent a clear message. His fighting days were done.

  
  


The thing that amazed him was that he actually wanted to move on. He'd exorcised his demons, risen from despair; found a thirst for living again.

  
  


  
  


And he knew exactly who he wanted to embark on this new journey with.

  
  


  
  


Which meant doing his utmost to recover again as quickly as possible- keeping up with the formidable Selina Kyle would require him at his best. His gut tightened with anticipation at the mere thought of her daily visit, which strengthened his resolve. He forced himself upright, wanting to be on his feet before Selina arrived. 

  
  


Ironic really, that Alfred had joked about how compatible they'd be. Parallels between a master thief and a former billionaire recluse were laughably unlikely until you looked below the surface, and the woman he'd discovered hidden under the mask was utterly compelling.

  
  


Add the lightning intensity of attraction, the sheer _fun_ of matching wits with her and he'd never felt more alive.

  
  


He'd felt the grip of purpose before- had relished it when he'd been rudderless and lost. He wondered if she felt the same or if she would bolt again, still too unused to trust.

  
  


  
  


He'd seen the hope in her eyes though, in her actions, even as she'd mocked herself for it.

  
  


  
  


_One step at a time_ , he reflected, and slowly rose to his feet.

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


The man was annoyingly tempting.

  
  


  
  


It shouldn't have mattered- Selina had mastered the art of self-control ages ago. Hunger made people sloppy- the ability to wait until all the pieces were in the right place? _That_ was what made her a pro.

  
  


She'd learned to rein in her impulses through years of hard experience- like most kids out of the Narrows, the first blotches on her record were from shoplifting when she'd been desperate. Sure, it was just food and detergent and shoes that didn't pinch at first. But she'd discovered that stores press charges for even bread and tampons; that a record meant you were no longer eligible for food stamps and subsidized housing.

  
  


She'd also learned that if you wagered risk vs. reward, it was actually practical to aim for something more substantial, taken from those who could afford to lose it. And as she'd moved from petty theft to bigger, more carefully guarded prizes, she'd learned how to stalk and camouflage herself among the rich; to be ready to pounce and then slink unseen into a previously prepared escape route once opportunity rose --or she created it.

  
  


  
  


Of course, even the best laid plans sometimes went wrong, and she'd done enough time in Blackgate over the years to prove it.

  
  


  
  


But now her entire criminal record was wiped clean. She could apply for some of the food relief now pouring into Gotham, a normal job, register to vote, even. Get a passport and leave not just the island but the country, if she wanted.

  
  


  
  


She was finally _free._

  
  


  
  


And yet she was still here, making sure Wayne recovered. Dodging Jen's questions about why she still hadn't left Gotham despite blasting open the escape route herself. The Midtown tunnel was still the only way to drive in and out of the city, although the bridges were all under reconstruction and ferries and planes brought as many relief workers and supplies in as they could.

  
  


  
  


But she just didn't have it in her to abandon him again, even if he'd never actually asked her to stay. And she had to admit it was fun to spar with him verbally, pick his brain about things like travel destinations, the League of Shadows and what prison in China was like.

  
  


  
  


Steal kisses; relish the strength returning to his arms, the pleasure and promise in those calloused, clever fingers.

  
  


He was utterly unlike anybody she'd ever met, and she wasn't sure if she was trying to satisfy her curiosity, assuage her lingering guilt, or if romantic notions brought on by heroic acts was what had undone all her artful self control.

  
  


Maybe it was also because they had to take it slow. A man doing coughing exercises and going on walks to strengthen his lungs was not up to the kind of sex she wanted to have with him, even if he could already kiss her to the point of explosion.

  
  


A year ago she would have just seduced him; tried to get him out of her system. Spending hours flirting with him instead made her yearn for stupid, secret things- fucking out the tension would probably have helped her compartmentalize.

  
  


Or not. Getting naked and vulnerable with someone so perceptive was hardly wise. And it was unnerving how he seemed to be able to see right through her masks and facades. Believed in her so absolutely that she almost wanted to prove him wrong again.

  
  


But she'd told him once how adaptable she was. And in a world where she was no longer a convicted felon with a long and colorful rap sheet, maybe she could figure out this relationship thing.

  
  


  
  


It didn't hurt to try-- yet, anyway.

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


The way he smiled at her when she strode into the clinic in the morning made her almost forget all the nagging doubts anyway.

  
  


He looked good- alert and already on his feet, and the dark circles from pain and exhaustion were almost gone. The doctor was obviously satisfied with his progress by the way she skimmed her eyes unworriedly over his chart.

  
  


“Brought some fruit- don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing fresh produce in supermarkets again,” Selina said, passing the bag of oranges and bananas to the doctor.

  
  


“Oh, I absolutely agree- thank you. How are prices?”

  
  


Selina shrugged. “Still inflated, but not bad, considering. They promise to have Queensboro Bridge repaired enough for a couple lanes of traffic by tomorrow at the latest, which should help a lot.”

  
  


“Oh, that's good news.” The doctor gave Bruce a meaningful look before she smiled. “I'll leave you two to talk, then.”

  
  


Selina's brow quirked at the doctor's retreating back. “...Something I should know?”

  
  


Bruce gave her a chagrined smile. “We were discussing discharge conditions. So I have a couple of questions I've been meaning to ask you.”

  
  


That got both her attention and her heart tripping faster, but she only gave him a wary look.

  
  


“According to his credit card records, Alfred's booked a flight into Gotham.”

  
  


_Oh._ When she had first researched the job, the old butler had simply been an important cog to grease: the one who ran the household while Bruce Wayne (and his fingerprints) hid away in the East Wing. Now she knew Alfred had raised Bruce after his parents died and aided and abetted him constantly in his Batman years. The only family Bruce had left, really. Her heart sank a little -–he wasn't going to approve of time spent with the duplicitous maid/jewel thief-- but she spoke lightly. “...Will be nicer recovering at home than staying here, I guess.”

  
  


Bruce tilted his head, frowning slightly. “The only reason he would have for coming back into the city would be my funeral. And to settle my estate.” He gave her a sardonic ghost of a smile. “Well, what's left of it.”

  
  


She looked away. So this was it. She'd drop him off into Alfred's care and be free to go, then. But she gave him a knowing smile, as if her chest didn't have a sharp ache in it. “...Well, it's not like it's the first time. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you back from the dead again.”

  
  


He gave her a searching look, considering for a moment before he spoke again. “You asked me to come with you once. Leave Gotham behind and save myself. ...I'm wondering if that offer still stands.”

  
  


Her eyes widened, and she stared at him, stunned. How did he keep bowling her over like this? “That's... what you meant by taking off masks? You'd just... leave the comforts of your actual _mansion_ behind while you're still in recovery? I'm sure Alfred will have _plenty_ to say about me then,” she warned.

  
  


Bruce raised his brows in acknowledgment before exhaling heavily. “Actually, I'd rather he didn't know I survived. Can't have a clean break with lingering ties. And Alfred told me once that he wanted me to have more than the burden of the Wayne legacy; all the painful memories here. Pretty sure this is my chance. But there are a couple things I'd like to grab before trying to start fresh.”

  
  


She searched his face, bewildered, but he was obviously dead serious. “I... don't really know what I'm doing besides leaving Gotham, though. I just... assumed I could figure it out once I got that Clean Slate and-” She stopped herself, emotions churning as she looked him reluctantly in the eye.

  
  


“No offense Wayne, but I'm used to working alone. And I like you. A lot. I don't want to screw up whatever this is between us if I get squirrelly. Not used to staying on the straight and narrow and pronouncing Ibiza correctly,” she confessed.

  
  


Bruce smiled slowly, taking one of her hands and running his thumb over her knuckles, sending a shiver through her. “Well, you've already got the latter down pat. And while the rest of your concerns mirror my own, I thought we partnered rather well when we worked together. So I'm motivated to adapt-- if you are.”

  
  


Her lips quirked and she tilted her head at him sardonically despite a surge of feelings making her breath come faster. “That sounds like a business proposition, Wayne. What's a girl to do if she wants something a little more... personal?”

  
  


There it was- that cocky smirk restored her equilibrium perfectly. “I seem to recall you saying I'd be lucky to call you my girlfriend. And unfortunately, the size of my wallet may no longer impress you-”

  
  


Selina laughed and stepped right into his personal space, running possessive hands up his back. “And here I thought you had me all figured out,” she purred before she tiptoed to whisper in his ear. _“That's not the thing in your pants that interests me.”_

  
  


She let out a huff of delight when he pulled her intimately close, pressing her into the unmistakable evidence of his desire before he ghosted his lips up the side of her neck. “The doctor just gave me the all clear on that, too.”

  
  


“Sounds like we're both finally getting lucky, then,” she noted smugly before turning to end all his tantalizing teasing and kissing him to her heart's content.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They needed to postpone the sexy fun though- they had to work quickly if they wanted to get clear of Wayne mansion before Alfred returned and clear a bunch of medical hurdles before the doctor was comfortable with discharging Bruce.  
  
  


Traffic at the tunnel during the day was heavy anyway, so they left at night. She'd purchased a used sedan for the purpose, slightly past its prime and unremarkable.

  
  


It annoyed her- he should be getting a hero's send-off after all he'd done for Gotham instead of creeping out like a thief. But he was as insistent on blending in as he was about beating Alfred back to Wayne mansion. And he was quiet in the passenger seat, watching the city go by as if he were memorizing the streets.

  
  


"You can always come back again. Nobody looks twice at a tourist holding a camera," she said.

  
  


He shook his head slightly. "It's different this time. Alfred and Rachel were here; my family's legacy. Now there won't be anything to come back to."

  
  


Her brow furrowed. She knew he was talking about all the loved ones he'd lost, and she absolutely understood his need to just cut his losses and run already. But since Lucius Fox was back in charge of Wayne Enterprises and Wayne mansion and the grounds were going to the city as an orphanage, she wasn't sure he'd still feel so bleak about it- one day.

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


  
"I can't believe I missed this," Selina said, studying the doorway and peering into the passageway beyond. "And I've found safes in all sorts of interesting places. You had these custom made?"

  
  


He grinned, watching her assess the door and piano with obvious relish. "Fox and I designed them, and Wayne Enterprises produced the… prototype units."

  
  


She scoffed, smirking and running a practiced hand over the seal. "Naturally. Well, I'm impressed. Most times a secret door gives itself away."

  
  


"Well, I'm glad this, at least passed muster. The uncrackable safe I paid good money for was obviously less than worthy."

  
  


She gave him a knowing smile. "Should have consulted a pro. Shall we?"

  
  


He gave her a thoughtful look as he gestured towards the opening.

  
  


"Any thoughts on what you'd like to do now that you're…retiring?"

  
  


She looked around avidly, not bothering to hide her curiosity. "I have enough put away to live on while I figure it out. Don't they mind you intruding on their habitat?"

  
  


He glanced up at the bats roosting in thick patches on the cavern ceiling. "They're used to me now. They hibernate in winter, and sleep all day and hunt all night in temperate weather, so my presence doesn't bother them much. I try to stay out of the place at dusk and dawn when they're coming and going. The moving water keeps the guano from sticking, but I've been anointed a time or two."

  
  


She made a face. "Ugh. Let's just get this over with."

  
  


She carried the duffel down the path, frowning when he took her arm.

  
  


"Booby trap?"

  
  


"No, just-" She flinched when the platform rose up under them. "That."

  
  


She watched the dramatic appearance of the computer with amusement, water sluicing off its protective case before a single chair rose out of the platform before it and the case opened.

  
  


"Slick set-up, Wayne."

  
  


He huffed a laugh. "It wasn't always like this. Should make it easier for Blake to start out, though." He keyed in a set of commands and another part of the platform rose up, opening up to reveal a large, circular case. She set down the duffel and opened the case, inspecting its contents as he came up beside her.

  
  


"Thank you for taking this last job for me."

  
  


She turned and smiled, raising a brow. "Well, I'm not stealing anything from either place, so… You'll be okay packing up here alone?”

  
  


He nodded. “Just pleasantly surprised there wasn't more looting.”

  
  


Selina shrugged dismissively, rather uncomfortable. “The Palisades are too isolated- why go to the edge of the city when there are all those fancy places with doormen in Uptown? And everybody thought you were broke anyway.”

  
  


Taking a steadying breath, she stepped back to the power tools, checking the charge on each before returning them to the case.

  
  


"Well, I'm glad they didn't grab all your toys, anyway," she sighed, snapping it shut and then hefting it lightly. "See you in a couple of hours."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bruce couldn't help watching her hips sway as she sauntered out. She was absolutely captivating, and part of him wished he could go along; work alongside her. But he had tasks to accomplish too.

  
  


He sobered as he pulled the suit and cowl from the duffel, restoring them to the case with a certain reverence. Fox could repair the hole, and he was grimly certain that Blake would choose to forgo using the suit anyway until he had learned the lesson the hard way.

  
  


He was stubborn. Untrained in martial arts. And he seemed to think he was invincible.

  
  


But that stubbornness also meant he was an excellent detective. He had no moral code against using guns. And hopefully his luck would hold until the lessons sunk in- he was unharmed despite the foolhardiness he'd displayed over the last few months. And that will to act and unquenchable anger were the most important things a new dark knight needed. With most of Blackgate's residents out on the streets again and the police force decimated by Bane's army, Gotham would need a new hero.

  
  


"Here you go, Blake. Good luck."

  
  


He crouched and reached one last time into the case, retrieving a small, slim case from under a panel in the foundation.

  
  


And then he shut the door, feeling a certain lightness of spirit as he walked away.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Selina hadn't expected butterflies. Maybe if they'd just banged on his hospital bed earlier she wouldn't be this worked up about it. The last time she'd gone into a relationship this starry eyed, she'd been in her teens. 

  
  


This mix of emotion and desire was like a narcotic though- she felt like a moth dancing around a flame. Who would have thought she'd get feelings for a former mark?

  
  


She knew Jen would be appalled. Hell, she would have mocked her own behavior six months ago.

  
  


But here he was, asleep in his big bed, and she was standing over him racked with indecision. He looked terribly vulnerable- how had he made it up all those stairs? As badly as she wanted to just get laid, it was just another few hours. And sleep should kill those damn butterflies. So she stepped out of her heels and eased herself carefully onto the bed- they'd need to head out in a few hours anyway.

  
  


She was sure she'd hardly jarred the bed --it was a top quality mattress-- but he stirred and came abruptly awake.

  
  


"...Selina." His voice, deep and rough with sleep, sent a thrill through her. But she'd decided to be good.

  
  


"Just go back to sleep. You absolute _masochist_ \- you know you're not supposed to do stairs without help."

  
  


"Took them a few at a time. And I knew I could take a breather here after. You were gone longer than I expected." He rolled close and slid a hand over her hip, and her heart rate jumped up a notch. "From the light I'd guess it's almost dawn."

  
  


"I couldn't resist snooping around your hideout. You sure we have to leave all the cool toys for Blake?"

  
  


He chuckled and kissed her until she was breathless and pulsing all over. "...We're running, remember? Jettisoning as much baggage as we can."

  
  


"I know, but- oh! I really- meant to let you sleep."

  
  


"Well, I'm up now. In more ways than one. And feeling incredibly fortunate that a certain black cat crossed my path."

  
  


His hands were doing wonderful things to her, and she arched to give him better access. "I just… I thought I'd… do the noble thing."

  
  


His grin was a flash in the dim light. "Well, I'm not feeling particularly noble." He made an appreciative sound as he slid the zipper further down. "Although I am _very happy_ you wore this tonight."

  
  


She looked at him through heavy eyelids, lips curving smugly. "Typical. And terribly unfair that you put yours away instead."

  
  


He chuckled. “I'd apologize, but why don't I see if I can make it up to you instead?”

  
  


Her head fell back with a gasp of appreciation when he applied his mouth and then his clever fingers to the parts of her he'd bared. And he cooperated readily when she tugged up the hem of his T-shirt in turn.

  
  


Selina inhaled with appreciation at the sight of his muscled torso, running her fingers carefully over one of the scars on his stomach.

  
  


Oh god, she wanted this. Wanted him. And he was waiting, breathing hard and avidly watching her gauge him; what they were about to do, in case she wanted to stop.

  
  


Which made her realize she wasn't the only one feeling butterflies.

  
  


How the hell was she supposed to resist?

  
  


So she gave in to temptation, exulting in his triumphant groan when she kissed him, hard. 

  
  


They'd tantalized each other plenty of times before, but it was incredible to finally be freely intimate at last, to get fully naked, explore each other's bodies and make as much noise as they wanted. He was already familiar with what she liked: his mouth rhythmically sucking one nipple and then the other and his fingers stroking her until she was slippery, open and peaking against them. Then he switched it up, exploring how she liked to be licked and sucked and teased between her thighs until she was an ecstatic, shuddering mess again.

  
  


But she still wanted more- and she knew how to use her body to get it. So when he paused, panting for breath, she quickly twisted, flipping them over and pressing him back against the pillows.

  
  


"Nuh-uh. My turn," she purred, feeling an electric thrill as his eyes raked hotly over her body in the morning light. She unwrapped and slipped a condom on him before she mounted him, eyes fluttering shut with satisfaction as he slowly filled her.

  
  


His head fell back with a strangled moan and his hands clenched convulsively on her hips.

  
  


"Selina. Stop," he gritted out, and she froze instantly. The doctor had warned them his lung might collapse again if he was breathing too strenuously- like during sex.

  
  


"...You all right?"

  
  


His voice was strained, every muscle rigid as he nodded. "Just- don't move for a minute."

  
  


She relaxed and smiled, giving him a little teasing squeeze and laughing at the helpless groan he gave. "Losing your grip on that incredible self control?"

  
  


"Asked you. Not to. Move," he managed.

  
  


"I haven't moved an inch," she protested innocently, and he laughed despite himself.

  
  


"You know exactly what I mean," he growled, but he was smiling. His eyes raked over her admiringly. "You know, I've never woken up with a woman. I like seeing you like this."

  
  


She raised an eyebrow. She liked how the sunlight seeping in burnished his skin too, making him look like a sculpted bronze. But there was no need to feed his ego.

  
  


"Sure, Wayne. You were tabloid fodder for years before you went all reclusive."

  
  


"I'm not saying I've never had sex. But there's never been a woman in this bed- _\- my_ bed. Until you."

  
  


That brought back the butterflies in a flash, and she gave him a troubled look.

  
  


"I really don't need the violins and roses, Wayne," she said, looking away.

  
  


He frowned. “ _Selina._ ”

  
  


He cupped her face in his hand, waiting until she met his eyes again. "There's so much more to you than you think, and I'm going to keep reminding you until you believe me. You knocked me right off my feet when we met, shook me out of my complacency. _You saved my life._ Which… is why I didn't want _this_ ," he flexed and she gave a gasp of pleasure, "to end prematurely."

  
  


She huffed a laugh. _This_ she could handle, even if his unexpected declarations made her feel terribly exposed and vulnerable. "Way to sneak all that self control back."

  
  


"I guarantee you're going to make me lose it anyway."

  
  


She laughed again and rocked in a way that made him groan appreciatively. But she wanted to let him know, somehow, that she'd heard him. So she kissed him, as gently and tenderly as she could.

  
  


He smiled and nodded once, understanding. And kissed her back in a way that made both their bodies and hearts start to race.

  
  


And in the fierce, breathless moments that followed, there was no more need for words.

* * *

  
  


  
  
They had to scramble to leave. Neither had been able to resist following the passionate consummation with another, and Alfred's plane touched down before they thought to check the time.

  
  


They both felt a certain euphoria as they dressed hastily, grinning at each other like naughty children.

  
  


"I was actually hoping you could keep the heels."

She laughed and curved her body to his, enjoying the lingering feeling of connection. "Kinky, huh?"

  
  


"Be a shame not to show you all the things I've been imagining."

  
  


"Sure, Bruce. I bet they all involve a bed."

  
  


"Most of them." He conceded with a grin. "The doctor did prescribe rest, after all."

  
  


Her eyes sparkled wickedly. "Guess I'll have to keep knocking you off your feet then."

  
  


He laughed, obviously well pleased. "Bet I get you to fall with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you can also figure out what Bruce asked Selina to do for him. ;)
> 
> This chapter is vastly different from what I posted years ago, and I think it's more true to character now. Also how nice is it not to have ffnet restrictions anymore? :DDD
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Pieces of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _It’s as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
>  I love how you can tell  
> All the pieces (the pieces) the pieces of me  
> _   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took awhile to figure out how to use work skins for the text messages, but hopefully it looks nice! If you don't have creator skins enabled (or you're reading off a download), I've also coded it in plain formatting so you should be able to read it anyway, but please let me know if something looks wonky! :)

Jen   
  
**Jen:** I got a place- 2 Bed + bath, $750 a month + utilities!   
  
**Selina:**! Holy crap, seriously?   
  
**Jen:** Gotta love the ‘burbs.   
**Jen:** Good light, location and ELEVATOR. :D   
  
**Selina:** Nice   
  
**Jen:** Clean- smaller than the old place   
**Jen:** I liked it tho   
  
**Selina:** Deposit?   
  
**Jen:** Paid. Got keys too.   
  
**Selina:** How about a job?   
  
**Jen:** Like a real job?   
  
**Selina:** Half of Blackgate’s still out- Gotham is NOT the place to be, trust me   
  
**Jen:** I know, but aren't you coming up here anyway?   
**Jen:** I still got cash   
  
**Selina:** Just look into getting a job and meeting people, OK?   
**Selina:** Text me if I'm going to be a "reference"   
  
**Jen:** LOL Will do

* * *

Selina’s mother had told her relationships were a way to see how someone fit. She’d never really understood- just stayed behind with Jen and whatever neighbor was watching them as her mother went around trying on different men. Some had been older, some had talked with an accent, some had actually joked with them; brought them comics or candy. The ones that had walked away soonest had always gotten _that look_ while meeting the two of them.

Even back then, she knew what it meant- as bright and pretty as mom was, extra baggage made it less likely that a guy would stick around. To the day she died her mother had dreamed of finding some white knight who could afford to get them out of the Narrows. And if she’d gotten that desperate, lonely look in her eyes sometimes, she’d always shrugged it off while snuggling with “her girls” as they watched some movie with a fairytale ending. When CPS took Jonny and his baby sister from the lady down the hall, she’d pulled them close and whispered, “ _Blood is thicker than water. You girls are pieces of me and we come as a package. Never forget that.”_

She hadn’t- after their mom had died she’d taken care of Jen the best she could. Even in and out of Juvie she’d made sure they stayed in contact, that the foster system would not make them strangers.

And she’d been careful not to repeat her mom’s mistakes- she’d gotten them out of the Narrows all on her own.

  
  


But she hadn’t expected to find a dark knight.

  
  


And she loved how Bruce made her feel; loved how they had chosen, by unspoken agreement, to exist in a bubble for a little while. They spent hours in bed making love and talking, only emerging from their hotel room for food and the prescribed light exercise he needed. It was blissfully lazy and indulgent, especially after surviving months in a Gotham under siege: waking up safe and warm and wanted; falling asleep utterly satisfied. She liked hearing about all the exotic places he'd travelled, learning what interested him and made him laugh; how he relished planning and problem solving and giving her multiple orgasms. She even enjoyed arguing with him- he was never a dick when they didn't agree and had this way of shedding new light on subjects.

She really didn't want the other shoe to drop once he learned about all of her baggage.

Maybe he would be okay with it- he'd always respected and sought to understand her perspective, too. 

Or maybe this would be like wearing his mother's beautiful pearls, and she should just enjoy how perfectly they seemed to fit while she could. 

  
  


* * *

Jen   
  
**Jen:** Where the hell are you? Aren’t you done in Gotham yet?   
  
**Selina:** I know, I’m sorry. I’ll try to visit when I can.   
  
**Jen:** Visit?   
**Jen:** WTF????   
**Jen:** You told me to get a place here for us!   
**Jen:** WHERE ARE YOU?!   
**Jen:** This place sucks. Can’t even get Chinese   
  
**Selina:** Just hang tight. I’m coming ASAP but not near where you are now   
**Selina:** And not like we could get Chinese in Gotham last month.    
**Selina:** Try to keep some perspective.   
  
**Jen:** Whatever   
  
**Selina:** Don’t do anything stupid. I don’t know if that program works twice.   
**Selina:** I love you, OK? Just give me a few days.   
  
**Jen:** Sure   
  
**Selina:** I said I was sorry. I’ll text you when I get there. XX   
  


  
  


* * *

  
  
Bruce could tell that something was up. He’d been chipping at Selina’s defenses all through his recovery; getting to know her habits and preferences. He hadn’t expected smooth sailing all the way --both of them were rather inexperienced when it came to relationships, and even becoming accustomed to sharing a bed to sleep wasn't easy.

  
  


But she liked being with him thus far, even if spending this much time in close quarters with him took getting used to. And he knew that while emotional intimacy intimidated her more than being sexually intimate, she seemed comfortable with the progression in their relationship. 

  
  


Even developing little habits, like how she’d taken to pouring as much of her coffee into his cup as it would take and then snagging all of the creamer.

He’d twitched a brow and smirked. “Want any coffee with your cream?”

“What? Cats like their milk. And you take it black anyway.”

He’d chuckled, sipped from his perilously overfull mug and pretended not to notice her stealing the sausages off his plate.

  
  


He got why they called it “falling in love”- the rush, the thrill was a lot like the exhilaration of free fall.

Having spent the past few weeks studying her body language though, he could tell something was bothering her.

They were back in their hotel room after breakfast, and she had slipped off her shoes and curled up in the armchair with her phone. That was normal- the set of her shoulders and that look in her eyes wasn’t.

“What’s wrong?”

  
  


Her eyes flew guiltily to his. “...I know I promised the doc I would keep an eye on your recovery. But my sister Jen has been wondering why it's taking me so long to meet her.”

_Sister?_ His eyebrows rose and he sat back on the bed to face her. “Sorry- I assumed Jen was just your roommate. Your police files showed different last names. Only listed on your file a couple times as an accomplice.”

She gave him a knowing look. “And we don't look alike, I know- different dads. She's six years younger, so I tried to keep her out of... my former line of work but... sometimes you just need somebody you really trust to back you up on a job. We don't usually tell anybody- it helped protect her.”

Bruce inhaled, suddenly understanding. "But Bane figured it out."

Selina lifted her eyebrows sardonically. "Batman or my sister and me. It wasn't even a choice. I thought."

He nodded slowly. “...And you got her out of Gotham after opening the tunnel.”

She rolled her eyes. “Kicking and screaming. She was pissed -–still is, actually-- but I didn’t want her anywhere near the blast radius in case we…”

“In case we failed.”

She lifted a shoulder. “...I told her I needed to wrap things up in Gotham. Warned her not to go back since the city’s still such a mess. She did what I asked: got an apartment; applied for a job and a new everything. But now that you're mobile, I am fresh out of excuses.”

Bruce raised his brows in acknowledgment. “Well, we don’t need to stay here. And I'm sure you're anxious to see her, too.”

She pressed her lips together, hesitating. “She's a couple hours drive from here. But… she’s not going to like you.”

“Ouch. I didn’t think I was that offensive.”

She gave him a derisive look. “You’re the one who shafted her on my list of priorities. And I’m a the bad, hypocritical sister who let you. You don’t want to be there when the yelling starts, trust me.”

“I happen to like being one of your priorities.”

She smiled despite herself. “Bruce…”

He grinned. “You don’t do guilt often. It’s charming.”

She narrowed her eyes.

He laughed and caught the phone automatically when she slung it at him, laughing even harder when she tackled him in its wake. Her eyes widened with belated remorse when they went down hard on the bed and he grunted, but he ignored the pain and rolled, grinning when they both ended up exactly where he wanted.

“Gotcha,” he growled triumphantly, smiling at the burgeoning excitement in her eyes.

“Well, this is new. You okay?”

“Not bad at all. I'll prove it, if you like.”

She scoffed and quickly flipped them back over. “See, this is exactly the sort of thing that got me in trouble in the first place.”

He smiled smugly and slid a hand up the curve of her back the way he knew she liked. “Tell you what. We check out and head over. I drop you off so you two can talk while I get the contents of a safety deposit box, get some paperwork filed. And then we meet up tomorrow.”

She traced the facial hair he’d allowed to sprout. “Sure your disguise will hold? Banks have cameras.”

He shook his head dismissively. “This is a smaller bank, and the box is under another name. Nobody will ever scrutinize the footage unless it somehow gets robbed while I'm there.”

She eyed him speculatively. “You ever do anything without considering the angles?”

“No more than you do, I suspect. But I never pass up on pleasant surprises either. See, I didn’t expect to get you back in bed for at least another hour.”

“Mmm, really? Well, I also happen to _despise_ wasted opportunities.”

He laughed. “Truly a woman after my own heart.”

* * *

Jen   
  
**Selina:** ETA: 2 hours   
**Selina:** Address?   
  
**Jen:** 15 Holly Rd #605   
**Jen:** I’ll be working tho   
  
**Selina:** I’ll come in for a coffee then   
  
**Jen:** Packaged creamers not milk   
  
**Selina:** I’ll deal   
**Selina:** See you soon   
  
**Jen:** OK   
  


* * *

  
  


“You’re sure you’ll be OK?” Selina gently touched his side, biting her lip. “I shouldn’t have tackled you this morning.”

“I’m perfectly fine. Oxygen tank is in the trunk, and I know how to dial 911. I’ve survived a lot worse.”

She scoffed, twitching a brow expressively. “...Yeah, I remember.”

He frowned and grabbed her hand to stop her. “Selina. I didn’t mean it like that.”

She shut her eyes and sighed. “I know. It just- I hate screwing up.”

Bruce lifted his brows and met her eyes. “All of us make selfish choices sometimes. Apologize. Tell her you were having the best sex of your life.”

That was outrageous enough to make her laugh. She yanked back her hand and silently cursed the blush creeping onto her cheeks. “Cocky much?”

He grinned. “Well, I wasn't intending to be crude about it-"

Selina skewered him with a look. 

"-but she’ll forgive you. I know from experience that it’s impossible not to.”

That made her smile despite herself. “Are all rich boys this glib?”

“I don’t know. Still penniless until I get that box.”

She rolled her eyes and tugged him close. “Just shut up and kiss me, already.”

He obliged in a way that surprised her- she was used to passion, not tenderness.

It left a strange, almost painful feeling in her chest that lingered after he drove off.

She strove to ignore it as she walked towards the entrance though- Jen was the priority here.

Suburbia was actually kind of nice- cheaper prices for bigger everything, and no surcharges. She still couldn’t get over the free parking everywhere. Everything also seemed cleaner- the sidewalks weren’t speckled with petrified gum, and the air was weirdly devoid of the exhaust, asphalt and occasional whiff of sewer that was Gotham’s unique perfume. The people were different too: smiles actually seemed to reach their eyes and their interest in strangers was genuine. A bit unnerving for a born and bred Gothamite- she was constantly thinking the prying questions were because the waitress had recognized Bruce when she truly wanted to know how they were.

She could see how Jen would feel out of place here.

But she certainly looked the part when she came out of the kitchen with a smile and thanks for the girl who had fetched her. She’d filled out a little and her cheeks were full of color although her hair was its usual untameable cloud. It was heartening to see- subsisting on Occupation rations had dulled the gold in her hair and hollowed out her cheeks.

But the smile turned into an accusatory glare when she slid into the booth.

“Took you long enough.”

“I know, I'm really sorry. I didn’t expect things to go the way they did.”

“What happened?”

She swallowed before reluctantly meeting her eyes. “...I was with someone.”

Jen blinked and her mouth fell open. The hurt in her eyes was like a punch in the gut. “You blew me off for a _boy_?”

“A _man._ A good one. He was hurt-“

“I don’t _believe_ this! You made it sound like you were doing something _important_.”

“I _was_. He would have died if I hadn’t been there!”

Jen scoffed. “He’s been dying for _weeks_ while I’ve been stuck in the middle of nowhere? What- he catch cancer or something?”

Selina rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we could just stick a Band-Aid on him and call it a day. You should have seen the giant ass needle they jammed in his chest right off- it was like something out of Pulp Fiction. And then they cut him right open.” She shuddered. She still hated thinking back on those hours. “At first I just wanted to make sure he would make it. And then…we started talking and… getting to know each other and… after the doctor discharged him, he needed somebody to make sure his recovery went okay, so-”

"-you've been _sleeping_ with him!" Jen was fuming. “What happened to “Toys, not boys”? You made me _swear_ -“

She cut off the tirade abruptly when one of the waitresses approached, beaming. “Hi! This your sister? Hi- I’m Toni. Jen’s been awesome about covering shifts for us. We were all watching about Gotham on the news- can't believe you guys were there! We are _so_ glad that Jen got out when she did and that you made it out too. Anyway- I’m sure you want to catch up, just wanted to see if you need anything.”

Jen shook her head. “Naw, my half’s almost over so we’re good.”

“Okay. It was nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll see you around.”

Selina smiled back and nodded, waiting until she had moved away before speaking. “Friendly.”

Jen shrugged. “They’re nice here. I was eating here everyday since it’s so close to the apartment.” She got up and dropped a pair of keys on the table. “Just go and get unpacked or whatever and we can talk once I’m done my shift. We’re short today ‘cause someone called in sick. Don’t want to let them down or anything,” she said pointedly before stalking off.

Selina sighed before grabbing the keys.  
  


* * *

B   
  
**Selina:** How’s it going?   
  
**Bruce:** Good. Already hit the bank and filling out forms now.   
  
**Selina:** I thought you frowned on that sort of thing ;)   
  
**Bruce:** Very funny.   
**Bruce:** How goes the reunion?   
  
**Selina:** Ugh. Ask me later.   
  
**Bruce:** That badly?   
**Bruce:** I’m sorry.   
  
**Selina:** My fault, really   
  
**Bruce:** From experience, a peace offering is often helpful.   
  
**Selina:** She doesn’t need a clean slate anymore ;)   
**Selina:** But that gives me an idea   
**Selina:** XO   
  


* * *

She didn’t bother to unpack, merely dropping her satchel in the bedroom Jen hadn’t claimed. She felt a pang of guilt as she looked around- there were sheets in her favorite color on the bed and a couple of Jen’s paintings on the walls. Both were Gotham cityscapes, which was telling. There were also a bunch of finished canvases stacked against the wall in the hallway. She must have done them all recently.

The rest of the apartment was mostly devoid of furnishings- a battered table and similarly battered chairs sat in the kitchen and the living room had an old wooden sided TV, a VCR and a lurid red vinyl couch- probably all garage sale or curb acquisitions. Sighing, she picked up stacks of take out containers and dirty clothes and investigated the cupboards– a few cans of soup, a couple boxes of cereal, mismatched utensils and tableware and a single pot and pan.

  
  


But once she entered Jen’s room she could tell why she’d made this place her new home- a full bank of windows illuminated the easel, the bed and her old suitcase shoved against the wall like an afterthought. The lingering smell of turpentine filled the air and she could bet the sink in the bathroom was streaked with paint. Selina had always hated all the windows Jen needed, but they'd just shut the curtains at night so she could leave and return without feeling exposed. And she could indulge her baby sis with a bit of light after a lifetime of darkness.

  
  


Which reminded her of the other thing she’d been planning, and she searched for the closest grocery store on her phone before leaving. She could buy some basics Jen had ignored- cleaning supplies and hot chocolate, for instance. Jen didn’t cook, but Selina could manage a few things on the stove as compensation of sorts.

Which brought her thoughts back to him again.

Logically, she knew that hormones had a lot to do with what she was feeling. It was simple biology- getting intimate in every way with somebody meant the brain started getting attached. Studies said falling for somebody was supposed to be a lot like addiction, and it mollified her that he seemed just as hooked as she was.

She just wished there wasn't this sharp edge to it. Wasn't love supposed to be rainbows and starlight?

And how was she going to get Jen to like him? She kept trying to imagine a scenario where Jen would meet him with anything other than hostility --had been since the first worried texts started coming-- but kept coming up short. The truth might help, ludicrous as it sounded when she had imagined saying the words. But betraying Batman again, even to her own sister, didn’t sit well with her at all.

It wasn’t like her to have troubles planning, but this was unfamiliar territory. She hoped the peace offering would help melt the ice a little.

It took a little more than an hour to get home with all the things, and she set herself to cooking right away. The mundane work was calming, and she was actually looking forward to eating too- food had a new place in her heart after eating rations for so long.

She was in the middle of setting the table when Jen came home, and her eyebrows rose as she sniffed. “Wow. You made Chinese?”

“Well, the sweet and sour sauce comes from a package and the dumplings from the frozen section. But I thought I’d give it a shot. You know, try to make amends. Although I get it if you want to keep yelling.”

Jen slammed down the bag of takeout she was holding onto the counter, rolling her eyes. “You made me leave practically all our stuff! You drove off on like, Batman’s bike towards an actual warzone, where the bad guys had like, tanks and machine guns. You could have _died_. Might as well have- I’ve been waiting for you to show up for _weeks_. You’re supposed to be my freaking sister.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. But there was more at stake than just _you._ _I helped save Gotham,_ Jen. How often does someone like _us_ get to say something like that? And this crazy bitch stabbed Bruce during the fighting- she was one of the ringleaders behind the whole thing. I had to use that jacked up bike to get him to a doctor. And he doesn't have any family. So I stuck around while he recovered because I actually owed him a big one.”

“Fine. _You’re a real freaking hero_. But you could have told me sooner.”

“I knew you would take it badly so I wanted to do it in person, all right?”

Jen sighed and shrugged, eyeing the food. “You owe me, now.”

“Fine. I owe you.” Selina sighed and gestured at the table. “You hungry?”

A tentative smile appeared. “Yeah.”

Selina grinned and slid into her seat. “Good. Sit. Eat. Talk. You weren’t kidding about the light in here.”

That brought a genuine smile to her face as she dug in. “Isn’t it awesome?”

“Blinding. How do you even sleep?”

There was so much to catch up on. Between bites, Jen talked about how she’d hitched from town to town before finding the restaurant and apartment here. She talked about Toni from the restaurant and the other waitresses- they hung out together on breaks and days off. The friendliness had been genuine- the couch was a donation from one girl’s parent’s basement, the TV and VCR from another. They had gone out in a group shopping for more clothes when they’d discovered Jen had brought almost none and all chipped in to buy her a top.

Made her feel weird when people were acting helpful instead of suspicious, but she'd realized that was just normal here. And they were actually interested in her art and everything.

So she was working hard on a portfolio and had downloaded art school applications.

It made Selina’s chest ache again. They both might be born and bred Gothamites, city girls well versed in the harsh realities of survival. But it seemed that Jen had managed that fresh start on her own after all.

  
  


Maybe she had done right to uproot her, despite all the resentment.

  
  


“So am I ever going to meet this Bruce guy?”

That shook her out of her reflections, and Selina looked away, shrugging. “You've actually met him.”

“What? When?” Recognition sparked. “The hot broke guy in the suit.”

Selina looked back at her expectantly and raised her brows.

It only took Jen a couple seconds. “Bruce _Wayne?!_ ”

Selina flushed and rolled her eyes. “Wasn't exactly something I could text or say on the phone. Everybody thinks he's dead. And he needs it to stay that way.”

“Shut. Up.” Jen digested that information for a minute. “Mom would have liked it. Didn't they call him the Prince of Gotham or something?”

“Oh, please. I saved him, not the other way round.”

But somehow, she wasn't sure that was entirely true.

  
  


* * *

B   
  
**Selina:** We’re having a movie night like old times :)   
**Selina:** I told her about you.   
  
**Bruce:** And him?   
  
**Selina:** He’s dead. Why bring him into the picture?   
  
**Bruce:** Thank you.   
**Bruce:** Shall we meet tomorrow?   
  
**Selina:** Miss me already? ;)   
  
**Bruce:** Yes   
  
**Selina:** LOL   
**Selina:** I think she might be up for it   
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


It was funny how quickly things could change- it surprised Bruce to discover he’d grown accustomed to sleeping with Selina curled against him. The first few nights they’d shared a bed had been restless- they were both used to sleeping alone and had kept jolting awake each time the other turned, which had inevitably led to more sex.

He’d missed her acutely when he’d stretched out alone on the hotel bed last night, and substituting a cold shower for their usual morning lovemaking had been downright unpleasant.

Meeting Jen again would be a challenge. Her approval –-or lack thereof-- might change things between him and Selina, and she probably had an even bigger chip on her shoulder now than the first time he'd met her. But they said all things were fair in love and war, and even though her police records had been erased, he’d discovered certain things about her IP address. He could also recall details about their place in Oldtown that had struck him as odd- until matched with those online traces. As Sun Zi put it: _Supreme excellence consists of breaking the enemy’s resistance without fighting._

Besides, it wouldn't do to show up empty handed to dinner.

Selina opened the door and her smile grew wider when she saw the name on the bag he was holding.

“Always the sneaky one, huh?” she murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I've softened her up with some booze, too.”

He chuckled and produced a second bottle of wine. “Always a pleasure to work with you, Ms. Kyle.”

She smiled with wicked delight and tilted her head. “I suppose we make a decent team.” But he could see the tension in her posture despite how self-assured she sounded.

Jen’s expression was guarded as Selina made the introductions, and she gave him an unabashedly obvious once-over, unimpressed by the shirt and jeans. Curiosity seemed to win out over her reluctance when he offered her the bag though, and her eyes went round when she glanced inside.

“I thought you were supposed to be broke. I've been saving up my tips for one of these,” she said, pulling out the leather portfolio case with careful hands.

Bruce laughed, chagrined and Selina rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it. The rich really don’t go broke the same as the rest of us.”

“You hate deadbeats and leeches,” Bruce reminded her, grinning when she rolled her eyes again. “And I was… cautious… for a number of years so I prepared a couple emergency stashes out of town. Besides, I owe you something for letting me steal Selina for so long,” he explained.

Jen shrugged. “She said you were hurt bad.”

He nodded. “She saved my life. Well, her and the doctor. I find I’m owing a lot of people these days,” he said, smiling self deprecatingly.

“It’s nice- I actually need one for art school. Thanks.” She looked at Selina reflectively for a second before turning back to Bruce. “You went to college, right? What was it like?”

Bruce sucked in a breath, thinking back. “I did. Wasn't the best student though- went to a lot of parties and skipped a lot of lectures. They kicked me out after a couple years.”

She grinned. “Nice.”

“No, it was a waste. I missed out on learning from some of the smartest guys in the field. But I had some ah, issues I needed to work out. What schools are you looking at?”

They all relaxed by degrees as they talked about application essays and she showed him the pieces she had decided on for her portfolio. And the evening passed smoothly enough, with the conversation wandering from ranking Gotham delis to opinions on modern artists to driving stick vs. automatic– Jen wanted to learn to drive since there was a lack of public transport here.

  
  


Bruce wondered briefly what Alfred would think of his choice of dinner companions as Selina described how she had “ground the crap out of the gears” when she’d learned to drive stick. And he thought the old man would have approved, despite the former occupations of the two ladies at the table, the shabby chairs and basic fare- pasta with homemade sauce and salad with store bought dressing and a twenty-dollar bottle of wine.

It was nice seeing Selina debating hotly with her sister; recall how he'd learned to drive with Rachel as a teenager, bickering the same way as they maneuvered her mom's car around the grounds.

  
  


“Oh, come off it. You had a Lamborghini at that charity ball,” Selina pointed out.

  
  


“Well, I was only sixteen at the time, and therefore had no power over the estate. Alfred would have been horrified if I'd dented the Rolls trying to parallel park. So I'm sorry to disappoint, but I learned to drive on a Toyota Corolla with automatic transmission, not anything fancy.”

  
  


Jen huffed with disappointment. “Aw, seriously?”

  
  


Selina shook her head, giving her a derisive look. “I told you rich people were usually boring. Doesn't matter anyway- you can always learn to drive manual after.”

  
  


Bruce chuckled and took her hand, grazing his lips over her knuckles casually before pouring more wine for Jen.

  
  


Both their cheeks flushed and Bruce grinned.

  
  


He could happily get used to this.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was still awkward leaving after the meal though- Selina kept her eyes downcast as she excused herself to grab her things and Jen looked like she was biting back some sarcastic commentary. Bruce was wondering how to fill the sudden silence when Jen spoke quietly.

“Selina said you gave her that Clean Slate program.”

He met her eye and smiled. “I trusted she would only use it for the right reasons. I'm glad I was right.” 

"But she _robbed_ you. And _I_ helped her sell your prints. Without them, they couldn't have taken your money. It doesn't make sense."

Bruce huffed a chagrined laugh and shook his head. Before all of this, he might have agreed. Discounted regret over crimes of desperation and the motivation that came with redemptive opportunity; preferred punishment to restitution. "It took me awhile to realize, but... some things are more powerful than money." 

Jen rolled her eyes. "Only people who've never gone hungry say shit like that."

Bruce raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement and rephrased. "She also helped out an important mutual friend- several times, in fact. So I held up my end of the bargain."

Jen paused, obviously intrigued. "You knew Batman, too, huh? That's cool." She eyed him speculatively and bit her lip before sighing. “Don’t tell her I told you- but she’s always wanted to go to Europe. She couldn't ‘cause she didn't want to leave me when I was little. And then ‘cause of parole restrictions. But now...”

Bruce smiled, understanding. “I think that would be a great first trip abroad.”

Jen shrugged nonchalantly and looked away, and Bruce grinned down at his shoes. There might not be much physical resemblance between them, but he could see the similarity after all.

  
  


* * *

"So what's the verdict?"

Selina smiled and kissed him on the cheek as they walked to the car. "Might have charmed her better than I expected. We both had _very different_ first impressions of you..."

Bruce chuckled. "Thank goodness for second chances, then."

He held open the door for her automatically, and she had to smile. Those manners were ingrained reflex, but she didn't mind anymore now that she knew it wasn't just a smarmy act. She couldn't help helping herself to the newspaper he'd left sandwiched between the clutch and his seat either while he popped her satchel in the trunk.

Her eyes went wide when she saw that he'd circled local apartment listings. 

And she didn't bother to hide that she'd been snooping when he slid into the seat and glanced over. He lifted a shoulder and smiled.

"It'll be more reasonable than living out of hotels. Have a limited budget now."

She nodded, pursing her lips. "True. You don't cook or clean, though."

He huffed a chagrined laugh. "Yeah, well. My girlfriend's sister works at a restaurant. Figured we'd eat there sometimes. And I can always acquire some new skills."

There was that ache in her chest again, and Selina swallowed and gave him a searching look. "You really don't mind sticking around? Not exactly balmy beaches and exotic cuisine 'round here."

Bruce shrugged slightly as he drove. "Your family's here, and relationships with people you care about are easier when they're not long distance. And I need a proper address if I'm going to apply for a new passport anyway. Say, if we want to take a trip somewhere overseas in the future."

Her eyes widened slightly before she shot him a suspicious look. "...What did she say to you?"

Selina huffed at the smug way he grinned and pulled out her phone.

* * *

Jen   
  
**Selina:** Thank you for being so nice to Bruce   
  
**Jen:** Whatever   
**Jen:** You’re pieces of me too   
**Jen:** And he’s OK, I guess   
**Jen:** You really like him, huh?   
  
**Selina:** Yeah   
**Selina:** I guess I really do   
  
**Jen:** I get it   
**Jen:** He’s freaky smart like you   
  
**Selina:** LOL   
**Selina:** Thanks, I think   
  
**Jen:** I’m off at 1 tomorrow   
  
**Selina:** See you then   
**Selina:** Love you   
  
**Jen:** Love you too   
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this time round re-watching the trilogy, I was struck by the parallels between Selina and Rachel and also Selina and _Chill._ Really love that Bruce ended up internalizing how vengeance and justice were two different things, and trusting Selina with the tools to make her own redemption. <3
> 
> I actually think Selina was perfectly justified in selling out Batman just to save herself, but then I realized that Bane would never have let her roommate (who had helped her trade the prints) off either. And since Jen was alive during Bane's revolution, and close enough to Selina to hug her, Selina must have bargained for her life too- and yet she didn't mention that to Bruce, which I thought was telling.  
> Feedback is always very welcome!


	4. Live like Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> _This is our time  
>  No turning back  
> We could live  
> We could live like legends  
> _

Bruce understood full well that it wasn't human nature to remain satisfied, though he was more at peace with himself than he'd ever been; finally truly sharing his life with someone.

It felt good to rest and dream next to her at night; rebuild strength and stamina through a regimen of nutrition and exercise with a watchful partner. Even jumping through bureaucratic hoops to reestablish background identities and buying necessities for the apartment was less tedious with Selina's company. And unlike Alfred, she would shut him down the instant she realized he was overdoing: she had no qualms about enforcing the doctor's orders.

She simply knocked him off his feet, and since he had to admit she was right every time, he just laughed and lifted his hands in surrender as she snarled reprimands.

She cared about him –maybe more than that, now.

And if it felt slightly surreal, watching movies on the couch with her tucked cozily against him and taking turns at the sink while brushing their teeth, it also felt right that their relationship was transitioning to something with all the mundane maintenance as well as the exhilarating connection; the sharing of stories and secrets along with the household chores.

Like how he was making them breakfast in a T-shirt and pajama bottoms when Selina strode in from the bedroom, dressed in the matching pajama top, her hair mussed and cheeks still flushed from their morning lovemaking. She made a beeline for the coffeemaker and poured two mugs before sidling up to him.

“Smells good,” she observed as he slid an omelette onto a plate, and he grinned.

“Not quite up to Alfred's standards yet, but I'm still adapting,” he said lightly, pressing a kiss to her temple before accepting the mug she'd brought him. Her lips curved at the reference, and she pressed her lips to his neck in return before she moved to set the table.

He enjoyed this easy familiarity between them; how seamlessly they cooperated when their goals aligned.

Still, comfortable contentment was bound to wane without some fresh horizon to move towards. And while there had always been a myriad of possibilities with the incredible Selina Kyle, one of the emails on his phone this morning had his mind whirring in a particular direction.

It had always fascinated him to watch her scan crowds and buildings: automatically assessing possible threats and targets, where cameras (and blind spots) and exits were located.

And he knew her well enough now to recognize how she went quietly alert when somebody wearing a high value watch or jewelry piece -–or a cop uniform-- strode into view.

Habit enough to be reflex- and while the need for a source of income was not yet pressing, the opportunity seemed perfect. After all, he didn't want to become complacent again, no matter how restorative this interlude had been. And while he knew Selina was itching to travel abroad, poring through websites and making lists and tentative itineraries, Jen's plans would actually factor neatly into this, too.

So he spoke up casually as he started making the second omelette:

“You ever heard of Chiropter Security?”

She arched a brow idly, looking up over the top of her phone from where she sat at the table with her coffee, legs tucked up cozily. “Just that they specialize in cybersecurity and do good work. Rykin Data was one of their customers- none of the hackers I knew could get past their Dark Knight protection, so-”

She stopped mid-sentence, eyes narrowing. She did a quick search on her phone, and he turned back and grinned down at the eggs he was whisking when he heard her huff a laugh.

“Any pies out there _without_ your sticky fingers in them? You were supposed to be a recluse.”

Bruce chuckled, pleased she had figured it out so quickly. “Just because I didn't leave the manor didn't mean I was idle. Easy enough to work online to protect those with exploitable vulnerabilities. Made me feel like I was helping somebody, anyway.”

“A bored billionaire white hat?”

Bruce shrugged, adding oil to the pan. “With so many companies moving to online commerce, those looking to exploit whatever holes they could find were bound to appear. Most cybersecurity firms rely on round the clock detect and respond protocols, similar to an alarm system that alerts police- but since there's always a time lag between detection and response-”

“Plenty of data can be stolen in the interim-- same as diamonds.”

Bruce nodded. “So I created an AI and machine learning protocols to respond and adapt to attacks in real time. Which has proven more effective at stopping cyberattacks than the traditional methods- a few of the bigger companies have developed imitations, actually. But I got a query about travelling for an estimate from a client in Chicago this morning. A medium sized tech company called Z-line- they produce human resources software.”

Selina frowned. “...Didn't you just say you did all your work online?”

Bruce nodded, pouring the eggs into the pan. “I did. But what they're looking for is a comprehensive security test: they want to make sure their building security is up to par as well. Chiropter is their cybersecurity provider, so they sent a query. There are a few security companies that specialize in penetration tests-- the most notorious firm in the industry is Mitnick Security, founded by former hacker Kevin Mitnick. But... I now know somebody who is also _very_ adept in identifying security weaknesses.”

Selina set her mug down on the table, sounding both startled and pleased. “You want to work together on this?”

Bruce glanced back at her with a smile. “Might not have the same resources I used to, but I think I can handle the tech and hardware if you can handle ground support again. My girlfriend gets annoyed when I push myself too hard physically-”

She slanted him an unimpressed look. “Well, if _you_ don't bother heeding your limits...”

He brought the plates over, grinning unapologetically. “Exactly. And since Jen applied to the School of the Art Institute, also in Chicago, I figure we can fly in together so she can check out the campus at the same time. I estimate between twenty to thirty thousand for the job. Should take less than a week- they're not that large a company, and I don't anticipate needing to do more than add a couple more subroutines to Dark Knight.”

Her eyes went wide. “They'll pay that much? All above board?”

“Well, we'll have a better idea of the work involved and therefore how much to charge once we can assess the situation, but Mitnick Security contracts often run seven figures. We're new to the business, and our expenses shouldn't be much more than equipment and accommodation costs, so we obviously can't charge as much. Although, of course, there will be taxes before we take anything home.”

Selina made a thoughtful face. “I've never actually paid those before.”

Bruce's eyes lit with humor. “I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know that as regular income instead of capital gains, we will get taxed at a higher rate than I did as a billionaire,” he pointed out.

“And here I thought you were trying to convince me.”

“Well, taxes pay for things like roads and libraries.”

“...And courts and cops. But point taken.”

“So what do you say? A fresh start as normal citizens working for a small but reputable company. Help establish background paper trails; earn enough for rent or flights and see if this kind of work suits.”

She hesitated. “So you'd... hire me?”

Bruce tilted his head, studying her expression intently. “I want to collaborate on this like we did in Gotham. See if we can work together to solve more mundane problems, since our skill sets complement each other's.”

Selina raised her brow in acknowledgment, then gave him a teasing smile. “Never had a normal job with a paycheck before but.. I thought sleeping with the boss was generally frowned upon.”

Bruce chuckled. “I'm sure we can keep things professional when we're on the job. I can brief you after our workout, if you want to get started today. Draft a contract to make sure compensation and duties are crystal clear.”

Selina took a long sip from her mug, then lifted a shoulder. “Well, you know how I feel about missed opportunities. Fine. Let's give this team thing another shot.”

* * *

Selina wished she could dismiss her nagging misgivings, since it all seemed great in theory- ideal, even. Z-line was a niche tech company that provided big corporations like Wayne Enterprises with HR software. Bruce's brief was thorough but slightly dated since the information was from when Chiropter had been hired to secure their website and servers a few years ago. Unlikely much had changed, but they would do an assessment while onsite and then decide on a plan. For now, it looked like she would identify ways to infiltrate their small office building while Bruce tried to hack past his own AI, and they would suggest security upgrades in light of how successful they were.

He was probably right- they could test security for Z-line and leave Chicago a few days later with a nice chunk of change and an informed opinion of the Art Institute for Jen.

But she could also vividly remember him knocking a gun out of her hands mid-fight. He operated under a rigid set of rules, whereas this would be her first foray into non-criminal work while using her criminal expertise. And while she didn't think she'd be tempted to cross back over, you never knew what you might stumble upon while doing a job.

Maybe the sense of dread was also because she was reluctant to leave this idyll, where their only real goals were his physical rehabilitation and being supportive while Jen debated which art school to choose; the future a vague, undefined thing as they simply enjoyed being lovers.

Going back to reality after weeks of getting along swimmingly was going to be hard to swallow: they had fundamentally different perspectives and while they _could_ work together, they also clashed when those differences became clear.

Which was more easily ignored when they were only disagreeing over things in theory. And even though he definitely felt something for her, she was still nothing like that goody-two-shoes district attorney he'd been in love with for years. Being lovers didn't mean he would ever fall for her, and she'd told herself that this pleasant arrangement was comfortable enough- she didn't need promises.

But Selina had a sinking feeling that this exciting new job was the beginning of the end. In her experience, if it sounded too good to be true, it probably was.

She just wished she hadn't gotten so stupidly attached. People just didn't last in her life, no matter how useful she proved.

They'd had an amazing run, but he was eventually going to see the real her again-- even the bits he didn't like.

She almost wished she could hide behind a mask again so it would hurt less when he judged her for exactly who she was.

* * *

She was well practiced at avoiding such painful reflections though, and it helped that her (and Jen's) excitement to take a plane for the first time was real enough; that packing and research and planning helped keep her focused on productive tasks instead of useless circular introspection. Bruce was obviously excited about this joint venture and it felt good to see the respect in his eyes when she added the research she'd compiled on Z-line to his file that night, to see that wicked grin of his when he demonstrated how they could use his phone to map the building via sonar.

“You just have the most fun little toys,” she purred, experimentally turning the 3D model of their apartment on the screen. It clearly depicted the airshafts and network of pipes in the walls too- something her night vision goggles couldn't do.

He chuckled smugly. “Just a tool to help you do your job more efficiently. If this goes well, it'll open up more opportunities for Chiropter. Which is convenient, given that I now have expenses I can no longer forward to Wayne Enterprises.”

She gave him a curious look. “What did you do with its profits before?”

He shook his head dismissively. “Saved some of it- every business needs capital to keep functioning. Rest went to Bruce Malone, Chiropter's owner and until recently, the only employee on its payroll. He had a habit of donating anonymously to campaigns on GoFundMe. Mostly surgeries and medical expenses. Although he's quirky- also donated to a sanctuary for bats once,” Bruce said, frowning with bafflement.

Selina smiled slowly. “Naturally.”

“Well, with another person on the payroll I signed Chiropter up for medical insurance today. Got pretty good at stitching myself back up, and Alfred would help me set bones I broke, but... I'd prefer something more comprehensive for someone I care about,” he said, smiling and tucking her hair back with warm affection.

Selina shook her head, struggling to ignore the way her pulse leaped. “You are _unbelievable._ And you'd better sign him up, too. Even if _he_ constantly puts his body through hell, _I_ absolutely prefer it in one piece.”

“Huh. So should I be worried about this guy?” he murmured, tugging her close.

She slid her arms around him and tilted her head back, pretending to consider. “Not really my type- he's a computer nerd. And he has this weird thing for bats...”

Bruce laughed and kissed her, and she sighed, shut her eyes and pulled him close. All she wanted was to hold on as long as she could.

* * *

Jen didn't even bother sticking around through breakfast the first day- she'd emailed and gotten herself on a campus guide/tour for the day, so she just bolted peanut butter toast and coffee while she checked her phone for directions about catching the Chicago “L” train to campus.

“Seriously? You know breakfast comes with the room,” Selina pointed out as Jen slung on her backpack.

“Yeah, whatever. I'll text when I'm done, 'K? Want to play it by ear,” she said, twitching her shoulder and grinning. “Good luck on your job thing,” she added over her shoulder as she dashed out.

Bruce lifted a hand in a lazy wave and Selina just looked at her retreating back and sighed. “She used to get that excited about Saturday morning cartoons. I could put food right in front of her and she'd be too hyped up to eat it.”

Bruce gave her an affectionate smile. “You sound like Alfred used to. He started bringing me smoothies and just handing them to me so I would have to drink them.”

“Smart. You can sneak all sorts of things into a smoothie,” Selina mused.

“They're an expedient way to get one's nutritional needs. Nowadays I have lovely company at breakfast though. Gives me all the incentive I need to stay at the table.”

Selina smiled and raised a brow. Too bad flirting couldn't lead to their usual fun. “Well, we can't linger today. Is there a game plan?”

“Meeting with the CEO, Darren Jones, at nine. You can study the building layout and possible weaknesses while we're there- we may even be given a tour after the meeting. The thing that puzzles me is why they're suddenly interested in a security test. Dark Knight is still functioning properly; they've not complained of breaches and reported attacks are just the usual nibbles from the kind of tool programs smalltime hackers get off the internet- nothing really novel or specialized. And as a rule, companies tend not to spend money proactively for anything other than the usual security unless they anticipate problems. So I'm expecting to learn their reasoning, and get timeline and budget expectations. Knowing the whole picture should help make it clear what they really need.”

He took the hand she had on the table and ran his thumb over her knuckles reassuringly. “Didn't expect you to be nervous,” he murmured.

Selina inhaled shakily and frowned. She still couldn't get used to how he could do that, but she smiled with her usual brazen bravado. “Just new job jitters. Not used to casing a joint in a ladylike suit and pumps instead of my catsuit and goggles.”

“I seem to remember a maid outfit.”

That made her laugh. “Still got to wear serrated heels that could do as a weapon in a pinch,” she pointed out.

“We're going to be _helping_ these people, with their permission and cooperation. This isn't Gotham. Violence is the exception here, not the rule.”

She tilted her head skeptically. “...All it takes is one trigger happy security guard. ...But I suppose my tech guy gives decent backup.”

He quirked a brow teasingly. “He used to work alone, too. Having a partner let him do things he couldn't.”

She smiled and looked down at their linked hands. Maybe this would all work out fine. She just wished she had his sense of conviction.

* * *

Bruce could still sense the tension in Selina as they strode into Z-line's lobby and then were escorted into a conference room. It seemed to ease as she casually took stock of the paunchy security guard and the logo on the keycard access points, cameras and motion sensors. She gave the receptionist a practiced smile and winked at Bruce once the woman's back was turned.

She had this, even without the sonar scans.

Darren Jones joined them almost immediately. Tall and tanned despite the season, with startlingly pale blue eyes and dressed in casual business chic complete with loafers and ultramodern eyeglass frames, he very much fit the image of a tech startup CEO.

“We appreciate you coming out- we were delighted to learn you also provide security testing.”

Bruce smiled and shook the proffered hand smoothly. “Chiropter has been known for innovation in cybersecurity since its inception. The next logical step was expanding our services for clients according to their needs. My associate Selina Kyle is our expert in physical security.”

Selina smiled and reached out to shake his hand. “A pleasure. I look forward to working with you.”

Darren smiled charmingly, and Bruce stifled a stab of irritation over how his eyes moved over her with appreciative interest as he gripped her hand in both of his and she stumbled forward slightly, surprised. “I assure you, the pleasure is mine.”

He gestured for them to sit as he continued. “As I'm sure you're aware, we're a highly specialized company. Our software is almost ubiquitous in the business community, and as time goes on, it's being used by an ever growing number of corporations. We're adding a number of servers as a result and of course, the security of the information on them is paramount.”

Bruce frowned slightly, but he nodded after a moment. “...Agreed.”

“Wonderful. When can you get started?”

Bruce looked at Selina, and she gave Jones a winning smile before handing him back his access card. “Mr. Jones, we already have,” she assured him.

* * *

Bruce leaned back in his seat once the waiter took their lunch order. They had the rest of the day to put together their plan, but he wondered if her observations meshed with his. “Thoughts?”

Selina gave him a beautiful, predatory smile as she looked up from the sonar imaging of the building. “You want a list?”

“If you have one.”

Selina paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “To start, their lobby motion sensors are misaligned- I'm betting they were installed by amateurs, not a specialist who would have measured out the angles and double checked the trigger fields. So they're more a visual deterrent than actually effective- should be easy enough to figure out the blind spots to slip past. Ditto the cameras- use a smokescreen or signal scrambler, maybe both. Only need to worry about those if we're doing a night run though- I'm thinking day will actually be easier. Their RFID keycards can be spoofed if you have the right equipment, and we can buy _that_ off amazon. We can palm one, dupe it and slip it back so it doesn't get flagged. Say, from one of their people out for lunch or getting groceries on the way home. Then it's just a matter of grabbing the target.”

She frowned. “Honestly, I'm not sure what they have that's worth the effort to break in? I got the feeling Jones was lying about something, but this place is hardly Fort Knox. If they actually had something valuable, they'd probably have more than keycard elevator locks.”

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. “Agreed. Their cybersecurity is the bigger challenge, and that's because it's Chiropter. What I suspect is that they're gearing up to make some sort of power move, and are currently taking early precautions. I'll probably learn more once I hack in, but for now, maybe imagine some HR software innovation worth corporate espionage.”

Selina gave him a curious smile. “You really think you can hack past your own AI?”

Bruce had to chuckle at her skepticism. “You don't think I can outwit a program I built? Ouch.”

She eyed him speculatively. “Can't it think faster than you? Isn't that the whole point of using an AI? Or... if you've got some ace up your sleeve backdoor, won't you have to tell Z-line about it?”

Bruce's eyes lit up dangerously, but he smiled noncommittally. “Well, if I exposed any such flaw, I'd certainly fix it behind me.”

Selina rolled her eyes. “Remind me never to play cards with you.”

Bruce had to laugh.

* * *

Selina had to admit that this job had all the benefits of a heist –the naughty thrill, the planning of scenarios and sequences, the use of shiny new gadgets-- without all the drawbacks. Z-line had agreed to a neat little figure, with a bonus for the employee training she would do after the successful test. Any hardware and software upgrade recommendations wouldn't be worth much if they still had well meaning employees willing to overlook a “malfunctioning” card, or hold a door open for a stranger with their hands full.

Bruce was in his element too, with three monitors and a computer he had put together himself, his fingers flying over the keyboard as different windows relayed all sorts of information, and he somehow processed it all at once.

Made her wonder if maybe he really could think as fast as his AI.

With Jen here, she had an extra option besides using herself too- Jen's repertoire included “lost new intern,” “teenager waiting for parent needs the washroom” and “bike courier with delivery.” She'd been both baffled and delighted by the whole premise.

“ _So like, I try to scam my way in, and they won't call the cops even if I get caught? Plus you guys'll pay me?”_

_Selina smiled and arched a brow. “Yup. You in? I can do it if you still have stuff to check out for school, but I also have this employee training thing to prep.”_

“ _Hell, yeah, I'm in.” She gave Selina one of her lopsided smiles. “How come we never got these kinds of gigs before?”_

_Selina just hit her with a derisive look and Jen rolled her eyes in response. “Whatever. Could use the cash anyway since I'm missing out on shifts.”_

_Selina gave her a searching look. “Well, hopefully it's worth the trouble- what do you think so far?”_

_Jen shrugged, examining her nails. “Fine. The campus people have been really nice and the mixed media studio is sweet. They have blowtorches and all sorts of tools and materials and some of the pieces they were working on were incredible, even like, in progress. I mean, I applied to that school in California because it has a good rep and interesting sounding programs too, but this place kinda reminds me of Gotham. With like, extra blue sky and good sandwiches. I dunno.”_

_Selina gave her a knowing smile and immediately covered it with a serious nod. “...Yeah, I mean, we should probably check out the other one before deciding which is worth the tuition.”_

_Jen lifted a shoulder, still studiously not looking at her sister. “Yeah, for sure. The student adviser said that it would be easier to find a job and apartment if I went hunting now, before everybody shows up in August/September, though.”_

_Selina pursed her lips and nodded. “Well, that sounds practical, too. Supply and demand, right?”_

“ _Yeah, I guess.” Jen gave her a hesitant look. “You really sure? It's so much money. How much is left in the stash?”_

_Selina shrugged and dodged the question. “This is your future, okay? And I'm a real working girl now, so don't stress, I got this.”_

* * *

They took video of the different stages, both to help with the training course and to illustrate exactly what needed changes. Nothing as convincing as video evidence, and Bruce had a camera that was small enough to be clipped inconspicuously onto a pocket.

The first clip showed Selina casually lifting a keycard from a purse hanging over the back of a chair in a restaurant, duplicating it in the bathroom, and then replacing it within minutes.

The next shot was of Jen carrying a FedEx package, blithely signing in at reception and taking the guest pass up to the research floor. A clipboard held up strategically while the researcher made protests of surprise over the unexpected delivery (but signed for it anyway) covered how she shoved a USB drive into his computer.

Jen then walked out of the elevator towards Selina, who was waiting with a janitor's cart in the lobby, dressed in the same uniform as their cleaning service. She placed the camera on the cart as she walked by.

Selina then used the duped keycard in the elevator, accessing the server floor in the basement. She swept and mopped the hallway with seeming diligence before she parked the cart and expertly picked the lock of the server room behind it.

“I believe this is called being pwned,” she quipped smugly as she turned the camera toward herself, showing the rows of servers behind her.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Bruce looked up when the malware Jen had so helpfully installed made contact, and grinned.

“Nicely done, ladies.”

With a curious frown, he took a little stroll through the directory, then the project the programmer was working on.

And as he read through the code, his frown deepened.

* * *

Selina strode back into the hotel suite still dressed in the drab cleaning uniform and sans makeup, her eyes sparkling with glee.

“Went perfect- I'm going to edit the footage now. Should back up all our recommendations to Jones and I can probably use some clips in the training course, too. I'd forgotten how fun pulling off one of these is- Jen's buying some buttermilk donuts from some famous local shop to celebrate,” she gloated, then stopped abruptly when she caught sight of Bruce's expression.

“What's wrong?”

“Figured out why Z-line suddenly needs to beef up its server capacity and security.”

She tilted her head and approached him warily. “And?”

Bruce raised a brow and pushed back from the computer. “They've been quietly acquiring “backup copies” of all their clients' data and analyzing it. Collating and quantifying patterns out of it, probably to sell to advertisers. Data mining like this isn't technically illegal- they aren't selling the data itself, just the algorithms they create off it. But it's unlikely the people entering their details for HR are aware that this is happening: the permissions box is checked by default, and at the bottom of a long list of legalese. And of course, holding massive amounts of sensitive personal information means security has to be paramount.” Bruce sighed. “Might be time Chiropter parted ways with Z-line.”

Selina blinked once and shook her head. _“What?”_

“Did the same thing with Wayne Enterprises- don't want to be associated with shady business practices like this.”

“So... we put in all this work and you toss an ultimatum and just pull the plug?”

“You really want to continue to work with a company like this?”

“...You said that it wasn't actually illegal! And this is a one-time gig.”

“Data mining is such a new concept that laws haven't been written yet! And Chiropter will still be guarding servers stuffed with ill-gotten data unless I pull it. What they're doing is obviously unethical.”

“Wow, we couldn't have that.”

“ _Selina._ ”

Selina scoffed. “Look, I've never had the luxury of choosing work only according to high minded ideals. And I agree, what they're doing is sketchy as hell. But can Chiropter's reputation take the hit the same way Wayne Enterprises could if we just back out?” She huffed and shook her head, eyes glittering. “Can Selina Kyle even pretend to be a security consultant if she flubs her first real job?”

Bruce faltered and lowered his eyes. “...I didn't think about that.”

“Yeah. I got that,” she said, looking away bitterly. She lifted her eyes and shook her head, huffing with resignation.

“Selina, this is bigger than you and me-” he started.

She ignored him. “You kept saying that we were a team. But you're still acting like Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire. The CEO who called all the shots according to his judgey morals without asking for other opinions; collateral damage be damned. And that is _not_ what I signed up for, Bruce.”

Bruce had heard a rebuke like this before-- in the last few months, even. But this time he wasn't too full of wounded pride to listen. And he could see how he'd hurt her in the way she was hugging her stomach; the way she refused to look at him, even if pride kept her chin obstinately up.

He nodded slowly. “...You're right. And I'm sorry. What would you suggest, then?”

Selina blinked, surprised, and regarded him doubtfully for a couple seconds before she shrugged restlessly. “...Say you pull your software- who actually gets hurt? Z-line will be embarrassed and have to scramble; Chiropter will start getting a rep for being unreliable. And the people whose data Z-line is holding in their not so secure building? They're the ones who get their SSNs and addresses and birthdates exposed if they get breached. So what would normal people, who don't have teams of Wayne Enterprise lawyers and Batman scare tactics do when they have shady evidence?”

Bruce thought back a few years. “...Take it to a journalist. And maybe a politician to start the ball rolling on changing the laws.”

Selina gestured. “Well, there you go. Time to be a fine, upstanding citizen, then,” she said huskily.

She stepped back and gave him a long, resigned look before she swallowed and looked away.”...Look, I know we didn't make each other any promises about the you and me thing. But I think maybe we need to be honest there, too. Take a step back if that isn't actually an equal partnership.”

Bruce stilled, his heartbeat suddenly too loud in his ears. “...What do you mean?” he managed.

Her voice was brittle, like she was carefully holding onto her composure. “I know you –-care-- about me. ...But I feel more for you than that. And if you don't, that's fair. But-”

He cupped her cheek, searching her face with dawning comprehension. “You really believe I'm not in love with you?”

She faltered and looked up, eyes wide with startled vulnerability. “...What?”

She searched his eyes, her face a mask of fear and hope. “You never- Dammit, Bruce. You're impossible to read. And if you tell me you "care" about me one more time, I am actually going to punch you.”

He smiled, stroking her hair back tenderly. “I thought my actions made my feelings perfectly clear. We've been sharing our lives for some time now.”

She gave him a wobbly smile before scoffing. “Playing house? I thought that might be just projecting. Too... Hollywood Honeymoon perfect.”

“Making mistakes hardly seems perfect to me. We're different people- we're not always going to see eye to eye. But I'm willing to make amends and figure out compromises if you are.” He hesitated. “Everybody I've ever loved has either left me or died. I find feeling like this... rather terrifying. But I've been told really living entails risk. And maybe that makes me a sucker again, but...”

Selina tilted her head back, huffing a laugh though her eyes were glimmering. “...Guess that's still both of us. Besides, rumor is cats have nine lives. Have this talent for landing on their feet.”

“My heart's in good hands then,” he murmured, and she nodded before she met his lips with hers in eager, utter accord.

* * *

“Ms. Kyle will not be joining us today? We all very much enjoyed her training and learned a great deal- we'll be implementing her recommendations as soon as possible.”

“She'll be pleased to hear that, and I'll pass on your kind words. But I'm afraid Selina has other things to do today- her sister has decided to accept a place at the School of Art Institute, so they're apartment hunting while we're still in Chicago. Also stopping by a couple of landmarks- the Tribune headquarters and 5th District Lakeview Office.”

Darren Jones's brow furrowed for a moment before he smiled pleasantly. “Ah. Well, I'd like to thank you both for doing such a thorough job here at Z-line. Chiropter has exceeded our expectations in every capacity in this, and we look forward to continuing to use your fine services in future. I believe your contract fee, including the bonus, has already been forwarded to your account.”

“Thank you very much. It was our pleasure to be able to assist Z-line. I'm sure your company will continue to mine every reward in the industry.”

Bruce gave a polished smile as Jones gave him an alarmed look, eyes widening as he mentally reviewed their conversation.

Maybe delegating the dirty work to journalists and politicians was satisfying enough after all.

* * *

Selina smiled when she saw Bruce approach her in the mirror- he looked dangerously handsome in a fitted, dark suit. A little too much like Bruce Wayne, maybe, but some risks had to be taken when the occasion called for it, and dinner at one of Chicago's finest restaurants to celebrate completing their first job (and getting an offer for a second at some museum in Italy) fit that label.

She was pleased she'd packed her fancy black dress, which she'd actually worn the first time she'd danced with him, probably a year ago. Felt like longer, considering. But she thought they looked good together even in the reflection, like a matched set.

“I was thinking you might like to wear these, tonight.”

Her eyes went round and she inhaled involuntarily as he gently settled the pearls over her collarbone. Bruce smiled and met her eyes in the mirror as his fingers gently fastened the clasp at the nape of her neck.

“Still look better on you than in a safe.”

She knew exactly how much these meant to him, now, and she touched them with tentative fingers. When she'd grabbed them as a little on-the-job bonus, she'd done so because they were flawless gem quality South Sea pearls. A little research had revealed that they were an anniversary present; a gift meant to represent years of loving commitment. That Bruce's mother had been wearing them the night she died.

“But- these were your mother's.”

Bruce smiled self-deprecatingly before nodding and meeting her eye in the reflection. “And I'd always intended to give them to the woman I loved.”

She smiled tremulously before turning quickly and kissing him hard, feeling far too emotional.

“...You know you're not getting them back this time, right?”

“That's all right. I've been entrusted with something much more precious.”

She huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes, although her fingers were gentle as she stroked his hair back. “You never change.”

But somehow, she didn't mind his romantic words so much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this fade-to-normal after made the most sense WRT their skills and being two people who had finally discovered the benefits of having a partner-in-not!crime continuing to explore that. I couldn't picture Bruce being completely idle in his 8 years of seclusion either when he was obviously so adept with computers that he could write the patch for the autopilot and create the “high frequency generator receiver” ultra sonar in TDK, so I hope that backstory made sense.
> 
> I wanted to continue both Bruce and Selina's character arcs past what we saw, and since Bruce's biggest character flaw, his rigidity, was never really tempered in the film, I wanted to tackle it in fic. 
> 
> Also wanted to have Selina get what that necklace originally represented. I think this is one case where despite her usual pragmatism, she wanted that ideal, lasting love- just look at her expression as she puts the necklace on herself before the charity ball compared to her smile as she touches it in Florence.
> 
> Sorry this also took me 8 years to get out, but self-quarantine was the perfect time to rewatch and rewrite. Data protection laws are still rather wishy-washy in a lot of places (including the US), so be careful about the default settings on say, your iDevices! 
> 
> Do let me know what you think! Just the epilogue to go after this!


	5. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Place your past into a book_   
>  _Put in everything you ever took_   
> 

“Now, this is a story you may have heard before, but as this is my first time putting you to bed, I'll ask you to be patient with me.” Alfred warned. Helena nodded gamely and pulled the covers up to her chin, waiting.

“Not so long ago, in a great, towering city called Gotham, there lived a prince in his fine castle.”

Helena tilted her head and gave Alfred a chiding smile. “Gotham's in America, and it doesn't have a monarchy.”

“Which one of us is telling the tale, Miss Wayne? Now as I was saying, this prince was very wealthy, and the grounds of his home vast and beautiful.”

“Did the castle have a library? And a ballroom?”

“Of course. And in that ballroom, and often into the gardens as well, the prince hosted great balls and glittering parties, with guests from far and wide. There were all the sorts of things you might expect- golden champagne towers, trays of exotic delicacies and the most beautiful ladies dressed in sparkling gowns. But after losing a deeply beloved friend, the prince fell into grief. And he no longer found beauty in his fountains or pride in his past accomplishments. He simply resided alone in the echoing halls of his home, which I'm sure you can imagine, felt all the more lonely with so many empty rooms.”

Helena listened, a slight crinkle between her brows.

“His servants despaired to see their prince so diminished, but they could not rouse him from his despair. They sent for musicians to try to soothe his heart, beautiful women to charm him, and intricate puzzles to engage his mind again. Finally, they hosted great parties like those of old, to try to entice him from his solitude. But sadly, none of it worked: even the most lively, lovely events did not bring him out of seclusion in the east wing of the castle.”

“Now as it happens, there was also a clever thief that lived in Gotham. She had a great talent for stealing diamonds from dukes and sapphires from socialites, and she delighted in doing so, knowing they did little to help the many poor folk of Gotham. So on the night of one of these parties, she slipped in as one of the servants, carefully uniformed and demure. After she proved herself helpful and gracious, she was given the task of taking the prince his supper, and the key to the East Wing.”

“So she went, keeping her head carefully bowed, for all appearances an obedient maid. But upon finding the prince's drawing room deserted, she simply placed his supper tray on the table- and instead of returning to the kitchens as bid, she stole into the next room, as quiet on her feet as a cat.”

Helena smiled knowingly but said nothing.

“For in truth, she had been hired to steal a certain set of keys. And using her thief's tools, she uncovered them quickly, in a vault in the prince's inner sanctum. But to her surprise, she found something unexpected with them- a beautiful pearl necklace.”

“Now, most wealthy folks keep expensive diamonds or rubies locked in their vaults- she couldn't understand why a man as rich as the prince would keep a strand of pearls as if they were precious gems, though she knew from a glance they were very fine pearls. And as they were lovely, she took them and fastened them around her own neck before she escaped out the high window into the night. She was neither followed, nor was an alarm raised, thus she believed she had gotten away with her crime.”

“But when she wore the pearls out to a masquerade ball in town, she was stunned when the prince himself appeared and asked her for a dance. She had expected him to summon constables and dogs to sniff after her cold trail while he cowered in his castle, as rich, important folk are wont to do. Instead, he'd proved himself clever and cunning, able to find and ambush her even in disguise. He confronted and questioned her, all while giving every appearance of simply waltzing together, and then he took back the necklace. But she was not without her own cunning: she stole a kiss from him in turn --and then the fine steed he had taken to the ball.”

Helena giggled. “Good for her.”

“Indeed. She gave as good as she got, and this made quite the impression on the prince. So he sent his most powerful ally to deal with her next, to retrieve the keys she had first stolen. And I'm sure you can imagine her surprise when the Dark Knight of Gotham, in his fearsome black mask and armor, then found her.”

Helena's eyes widened. “...An actual knight? With a sword?”

Alfred was solemn. “Oh, he had many weapons at his disposal. But the thief refused to be intimidated, despite being confronted by this legendary figure. He was renowned for his stealth, strength and speed; for capturing many of Gotham's most dangerous criminals single-handed. However, he also had a strict code of honor, and she knew that if she posed no threat to him, that he would not harm her.”

“So she waited until he was distracted and then escaped over the rooftops,” Helena guessed eagerly, and Alfred chuckled.

“Whose side are you on, Miss Helena?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Haven't decided yet.”

Alfred continued, eyes still bright with amusement. “Well, as it turns out, the thief had been double crossed by the powerful villains who had sent her to steal the keys, and she had barely escaped with her life. So she struck a bargain with the Dark Knight: she would help retrieve the keys in exchange for him capturing the villains who had ordered her dead.

Alfred bent forward seriously. “Now both the knight and the thief had always worked alone in Gotham's shadows. So they were both surprised to discover how much they liked working together.”

Helena shrugged, yawning. “It was probably more efficient. It's why we split chores.”

Alfred nodded in agreement. “Very true. But I suspect both of them had started finding their work rather lonely- it gets tiring, always having to remain alert for an attack from behind; having to defeat every enemy and come up with every plan on your own. Finding a partner you can trust to watch your back and whose abilities complement your own- now _that_ was something they both realized they'd been missing. And as they continued to collaborate, tracking their foes and avoiding traps, that mutual respect started to blossom into something more.”

Helena gave Alfred a suspicious look but said nothing.

“Finally, they caught up to the worst of the villains. And after a long and brutal fight, they prevailed- though the knight was badly injured in the course of battle. When the thief found him on the battlefield she was devastated, for while she had now won her safety, it seemed the valiant knight had done it all for naught: the keys had already been used, and the prince's fortune had been pillaged and spent. So to comfort both him and herself, she gave him a kiss. And she was astonished to discover that the Dark Knight of Gotham tasted exactly like the prince she had robbed.”

“Because he _was_ the prince in disguise.”

“Just so. And he assured her that it didn't matter that his fortune was now gone, for he had finally found someone to love again; someone who truly understood both sides of him- which was much more important. So they left the darkness of Gotham behind, and built a new home and life together. And while they were never again as rich as the prince had been, they always knew they were much more fortunate in other ways-- and thus lived happily ever after.”

Helena smiled up at Alfred, snuggling sleepily into her blankets. “You're good at stories. I liked how you made it a fairytale.”

Alfred blinked and took a deep breath. “Ah. So you'd heard it before?”

Helena nodded, yawning. “Uh huh. It was an allegory of how Mommy and Daddy met and then made Chiropter Security.”

Alfred chuckled and sat back. “I see the apple has not fallen far from the tree.”

“There's always some things that are the same, like the necklace and the kissing and the thief and the fortune going away. Daddy always says that Mommy stole his heart along with the necklace.”

Alfred smiled. “Well, isn't that fanciful of him?”

“Mommy does it, too- she usually says Cupid shot her with his arrow right in the middle of the job,” Helena complained sleepily. Alfred's eyes widened and he huffed a laugh before he hastily choked it down.

“Well, I suppose elements of truth help bring a tale to life, don't they?”

She sighed, eyelids heavy. “Were they really from Gotham, then?”

Alfred hesitated. “What do you think?”

Helena spoke thickly. “I knew we came from America, but I thought... Chicago because Auntie Jen. You think we'll ever go back? ...I'd like ...to see the castle.”

Alfred smiled warmly and tucked her in securely as she drifted off.

“I think anything is possible, my dear Miss Wayne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand it's complete I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> I know this is kind of an unusual way to end the story, but since Alfred was always telling Bruce stories, I thought him telling the next generation of Waynes one was fitting. 
> 
> Please, please comment and/or kudos if you liked the story. (Or give concrit if you'd prefer! I appreciate that too!)
> 
> Also made a promo post on tumblr [here](https://nrgburst.tumblr.com/post/614789257990651904/revelations-by-nrgburst-55-chapters-18906), so a reblog if you liked the fic would be awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this was first posted in 2012, but I'm rewriting this fic and (hopefully) finishing it this time. Rating may go up because I no longer have ffnet restrictions. ;)
> 
> I'm [nrgburst](https://nrgburst.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
